VOX
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: The voices are real. This is co-written/dedicated to Sadisticeyes, so...check out her writing,she's got skills. But Reid and Review this piece also.  thank you in advance.This is pre-slash- maybe another chap. will go up in the future if you guys want it
1. The Discovery

**_So this story is dedicated/co-written by Sadisticeyes- who has some wickedly good brain power/ writing awesomeness. Please go check her out?_**

**_I own nothing...if I did(MORE subtext would be happening-give the boys some scenes!)_**

**_Hope everyone Reid/Reviews/Enjoys_**

_Beads of sweat condense on Reid's brow, trickling down his jaw line. Damp fingers stick to the yellowed pages of his book as he reclines in the grass, reading._

"_Awe kid, how can you read at a park?" Morgan huffs as Clooney returns the ball, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth._

"_Book in hand. Eyes skim pages. Brain comprehends. Reid enjoys. It's quite simple actually." Reid snorts as the look he receives._

"_We're supposed to be hanging out- like normal friends do. Gotta draw the line somewhere."Morgan's mouth cricks into a smile. "Someone's gotta save you from that big ol' brain of yours."_

"_Morgan, my brain is of average size. Just because I can retain and recall more infor-"_

"_Whatever you say, kid." Morgan teases as he launches the ball even further._

_**'SPENCER'...**_

_Reid looks up at Morgan, who's back is turned to him._

"_Yeah?" Reid calls._

"_I didn't say nothin'."Morgan looks back at Reid and shrugs. Reid shakes his head and returns to his book._

_**'Spencer'...**_

_The hairs on the back of Reid's neck stand on end, the voice hisses low and gravely._

"_Morgan, cut it out." Reid glares._

_Morgan looks perplexed, Clooney charges him, taking him out at the knees. Morgan lets out a low grunt._

"_'m not doin' nothin'." Morgan says defiantly as he struggles to right himself._

_**'Spencer'...**_

_Reid's skin crawls as he stares at Morgan, whose mouth's set in a concerned line- the book forgotten in his hands._

_/_

Reid's fingers tremble as he's swaddled in the darkness.

The lamp's blown beside his bed, and he can't help but shiver.

The voices are real.

A constant undertow tugging and pulling at his sleeve...his gut.

_**'Come here'...**_

His breathe is shallow as he focuses on the erratic beating of his heart, not the words that creep through his mind like tendrils of smoke.

His pajamas are plastered to his skin as he twists out of bed.

He just needs something to distract himself.

He stumbles through them bedroom, out in the hallway- light spills from the bathroom's vanity.

_**'Come here Spencer'...**_

They perch on his shoulder, pecking at his empty skull.

He stares into the mirror, catching sight of the ghostly imprint in front of him.

He runs the water, hands trembling as he brings them to his face and soaks it with the cool water.

He needs to fill his mind with information- there won't be any room left for them if he does.

He gingerly pads his way to his study, turning on lights as he goes, illuminating his apartment with golden light .

He pulls a medical journal off the shelf, settling down in his crushed velvet chair, propping the book on his knobby knee and begins to read until the sky blushes in predawn light.

/

**Today, it went from bad to worse.**

"**Spence? Is everything alright?" J.J asks, looking up from her file. Ten other pairs of eyes study him.**

"**'m fine." Reid grits, sinking further into his seat. **

**The voices burrow under his skin, digging into the very marrow of his bones.**

**Reid bites his lip willing them to leave him alone, willing everyone one to focus on the case, willing himself to be...sane.**

_**Spencer, you know everyone can see right through you. They think you're using again. We can make you feel better, block them out...go number than the drugs could ever make you. Just come...**_

**The words coil in Reid's gut, burning deep within.**

"**M-maybe the unsub's suffering from a psychotic break due to reoccurring PSTD?" Reid's voice is weak as Morgan's gaze linger on Reid.**

**The team takes this in stride, bouncing ideas off each other; Reid slips further inside himself, afraid of what he may find.**

**/**

The voices fought for his attention.

He wouldn't give it.

They screamed and moaned, trying to draw him in with their intoxicating words. He shook his head in a silent "no" to himself as pen returned to paper to finish of his last report for the day. The agony that filled their sweet voiced burned in his eardrums.

He smiled darkly to himself; proud that he could ignore them once again. Proud that he did not succumb to their pleas and promises of their numbing sensations.

Today... today was going to be a good day.

/

_Reid pulls his sweater closer to himself, wrapping himself into the thick green cords of yarn. The rain splatters on the window sill, lightning flashing at breakneck speed, illuminating the thin genius in electric light._

"_I'm scared." His voice is watery as he feels the heat behind him._

_A warm hand finds it's way to Reid's shoulder, another at his hip as he's being drawn into an embrace- a head resting in the crook of his neck._

_He sighs at the contact- like a slight release of pressure._

"_Kid, you're going to be fine." Morgan hums, swaying Reid's body as he envelopes him into a hug._

_Reid's body relaxes- the voices screeching in the background._

"_I think you need some rest. Come on." Morgan tugs Reid to his bedroom, and Reid's shaky legs comply._

_Morgan pulls down the forest green comforter on Reid's bed, sliding into the bed. Reid follows, positioning Morgan to his liking, his body melts into Morgan's yielding flesh._

"_This is unfair to you- this is too much to ask of a friend. I'm sor-"Reid says sleepily._

"_If you say that one more time Reid, I will smack you." Morgan grumbles.  
>"But-"<em>

"_But nothin'. The doctor said they came from stress- this is not stressful, and it's been helping you. So I'll do this every night if I have to." Morgan's shoulders hitch in a shrug._

"_Thank you." Reid resigns. "You're a really good friend." Reid murmurs sleepily, the voices nothing more than whispers now._

_Morgan kisses the back of Reid's head._

"_I love you Reid."Morgan squeezes Reid tight._

_Reid cranes his neck to look over his shoulder, looking at him puzzled._

"_What?" Morgan says defensively._

"_Nothing." An enigmatic smirk splaying on Reid's lips, he kisses Morgan on the cheek. Morgan's eyes go wide and Reid chuckles._

"_Goodnight Morgan."Reid sinks back into Morgan's touch._

_Morgan sighs, snuggling closer._

"_Night Reid."Morgan whispers as the voices still._

**A/N: So, yay? Nay?**

**want to hear your thinky thoughts. I hope this turned out okay.**


	2. Someday This Pain Will Be Useful to You

**I own nothing...**

**I have not forgotten about these stories I have posted...just trying to get to them all. Thank you Rayne,SadisticEyes and Reidemption ****for the reviews, they mean so much! [I am honestly grateful you took the time to review.]**

**So keep the love coming my way...and I shall do the same.**

**Reid, comment, enjoy!**

Morgan gasps at the sheer darkness of Reid's apartment, eyes straining to adjust. He moves from room to room, flicking on lights as he goes.

"Reid?" Morgan's voice firm as he scans the space**_._**

**_Destroy yourself. Every one has to come to an end sometime. Get it over with...you'll save everyone the trouble._**

"Spencer?" Morgan stands at Reid's bedroom door, fumbling with the light switch.

His heart sinks at Reid's whimpering, curling in the middle of the bed.

Today is not a good day.

"No!" Reid grits his teeth-rocking his head from side to side, clawing at his scalp.

"GET OUT!" He hisses, sobs racking his frame.

Morgan's heart breaks that much more at the sight.

"It's okay kid." Morgan whispers as he kneels at the side of the bed, touching Reid's sweat soaked shoulder. Reid gasps, withering away from the contact.

**_You're fuckin' crazy-you've lost it. _**The voices hiss...tearing through the cavern of his mind with such vengeance.

"Come on Pretty Boy, stay here with me." Morgan coaxes.

_**You're PSYCHOTIC- no one wants you. No one loves you! Your father abandoned you- your mother couldn't deal with you. Gideon...Elle...J.J...EMILY all left. But we will always be here. Destroy yourself. It's the best you can hope for...the blackness. The stillness. The silence**._ They murmur sickeningly sweet in his mind- weighing his heart so heavily.

Reid bends in on himself.

"Kid, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours. Come on, open 'em and look at me."

"Derek!" Reid gasps, clinging to Morgan's arm, sobbing. Hazel orbs peer up at Morgan.

"Shh... I'm here Spencer." Morgan hums, climbing into bed, curling next to Reid. He kisses Reid's neck, stroking his arm as Reid shivers.

"It's okay. I love you so much. I do." Morgan says gently, Reid whimpers, jerking up to look at Morgan.

"They don't want me to be happy." Reid's voice is weak as Morgan eases Reid back on the bed.

"Well, we just gotta prove 'em wrong and rub it in their faces, alright?" Morgan murmurs, wiping gently at Reid's tracked face, wrapping an arm around Reid's middle. Reid bites his own lip, pale skin blooming red under the abuse.

"Maybe it'd be better-"

"Spencer Reid, if you say that one more time...I'm gonna be here whether you like it or not. For better or worse, so get used to it."Morgan sighs.

"But what if it gets worse?" Reid looks over his shoulder at Morgan again, a small smile greeting him.

"For a genius, you're pretty thick headed and stubborn. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." Morgan burrows into Reid's side.

"You do know you're the best boyfriend ever, right?" Reid's fingers thread through Morgan's; Reid revels in the way he can feel Morgan's laughter barrel through their chests.

"I'd sure hope so.I can't picture a world...a life without you." Morgan says firmly, kissing Reid softly on the cheek."You should get some rest." Morgan rubs soothing circles in Reid's relaxes against Morgan again.

"Der?" Reid says as his heavy eyes close.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Reid whispers, finally giving into sleep. Morgan watches over him, thankful that he has Reid by his side- wishing he could keep the monsters at bay.

**A/N:Mushy enough?**

**Wishing my plot bunnies would stop hoppin' away.**

**:\**

**It gets worse before it gets better, right?**

**Tell me what you think...Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
